En mirar no hay pecado
by C.paz
Summary: AllerDrake (PyroxBobby). A Kitty le gustaba observarlo y ver los pequeños detalles que gritaban la relación que ellos escondían. Este fic participa del reto ¡AllerDrake! del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Disclaimer:** Sigo sin entender por qué es tan necesaria esta parte. Ningún dueño de XMEN escribiría un fanfic en español. No gano dinero, solo diversión y si la gente es tan amable, un review.

 **Nota:** Este fic forma participa en el mini reto _**¡AllerDrake!**_ Del foro **Groovy Mutations**. ¡Porque sí! En el grupo de facebook del foro le pusimos nombre a esta hermosísima pareja, que misteriosamente no tenía nombre, así que aquí estoy, intentando hacer un buen trabajo sobre una de mis ship favoritas.

 _ **En mirar no hay pecado**_

Kitty siempre lo miraba, a toda hora y en todo lugar.

Le gustaba verlo entrar en una habitación llena de gente y no verlo intimidado. No, él siempre manejaba la situación. Él era quien se volvía el centro de atención, ya sea porque la buscará al jugar con su encendedor o por su personalidad avasalladora.

Le gustaba verlo cuando decía algún comentario malintencionado, mordaz o sarcástico y después ver la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar, sin lograrlo, cuando lograba la reacción esperada.

Le encantaba cuando parecía estar ajeno al universo entero, porque ella sabía que en su mente se estaba creando un universo completamente nuevo, del que era dueño y señor, y en el que nadie podía entrometerse. Bueno, casi nadie.

Lo miraba cuando hablaba, sonreía, paseaba o simplemente estaba ahí.

Con el tiempo se hicieron amigos. Entre todos los jóvenes formaron un buen grupo, siempre riendo y siendo serios según la situación, siempre apoyándose el uno al otro, siempre compartiendo valioso tiempo y experiencias.

En algún punto, inevitablemente se enamoró. Creyó que podía ser mutuo.

Lo seguía observando, y cada vez veía más detalles que le rompían el corazón. Pero cuando ves que la persona que amas está siendo amada y que el brillo de sus ojos es felicidad pura ¿Qué puedes hacer? No puedes siquiera intentar interponerse, no puedes siquiera querer intentarlo, porque lo amas y quieres que sea feliz, aunque sea sin ti, aunque te rompa el corazón cada vez que lo ves reír y no eres tú quien lo causa.

Verlo era lo mejor de sus días. Verlo junto a Iceman era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Dormir a dos habitaciones era cómodo, porque podía verlo en los pasillos sin tener que buscarlo. Saber que ellos compartían habitación y que probablemente una cama siempre estuviese vacía era realmente doloroso.

Le dolía en el alma tener que hacer de tripas corazón para seguir siendo su amiga y compartir precioso tiempo de calidad. Le dolía, obvio que lo hacía, pero el dolor se calmaba cuando veía los pequeños gestos que compartían sus amigos; como Bobby siempre le guardaba un lugar a John en las clases o en el sofá de la sala; como John solía poner su mano en la rodilla del rubio o tomarlo por la cintura como si fuera lo normal entre amigos que solo tienen una relación platónica, como la que ellos intentaban aparentar; la manera en que siempre que podían rozaban sus manos cuando uno de ellos se alejaba, como si estuviesen deseándose suerte o diciéndose que se extrañarían... El simple y complejo hecho de que Bobby era el único que podía tocar el encendedor de John, incluso había veces en que era Pyro, inconscientemente, quien lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Bobby.

Ni Kitty ni nadie podría negar la absoluta y completa confianza que se tenía el uno al otro. Quizá había gente que no lo notaba o no le importaba, pero para quien observara como ella, tampoco podría negar el aura de amor que los rodeaba, como si el mundo desapareciera cuando se miraban a los ojos. Y de hecho así era, más de alguna vez los vio perderse tanto en los ojos ajenos que olvidaban lo que estaban diciendo y terminaban suspirando, o simplemente no escuchaban a quien estuviese hablando, porque estaban centrados en ellos.

No lo intentó, no quiso intentar ningún movimiento para acercarse a John.

Aunque no lo dijeran, aunque ninguno haya dicho ser gay o bi, aunque ninguno dijera nunca que le gustaba alguien, Kitty lo sabía, Rogué también. Ambas se apartaron de los muchachos, ambas querían verlos felices, ambas sabían que ellos se entendían y pertenecían a un nivel tan íntimo que nadie podría entrar en su burbuja.

Porque John era de Bobby.

Porque Drake era de Allerdyce.

xxx

 **AllerDrake**

Me encanta que tengan nombre… ¡Que se difunda! ¡Que se sepa!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
